


Too Many Brownies

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based On: Imagine one member of your OTP eating too much (for whatever reason) and the other person rubbing their stomach to help them feel better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Many Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Based On: Imagine one member of your OTP eating too much (for whatever reason) and the other person rubbing their stomach to help them feel better.

"Why did I eat all those brownies?" Samandriel asked, groaning.

"Because you couldn't help yourself," Adam replied.

"Shut up," Samandriel laughed. Adam lifted his shirt and rubbed his stomach. "That feels good." Samandriel leaned back into Adam's lap and closed his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Adam asked.

"I still feel like I'm gonna puke. But not as much," Samandriel answered.

"Maybe you should go rest," Adam suggested.

"I'm happy here," Samandriel said.

"We can cuddle in our room," Adam added.

"Only if you carry me," Samandriel bargained.

"Fine," Adam said, lifting his boyfriend. He carried him over the shoulder into their room.

"This is not what I meant," Samandriel pouted.

"You didn't say how you wanted to be carried," Adam laughed, putting him down on the bed.

"You promised cuddles?" Samandriel said.

"Geez, you're needy today," Adam teased, laying beside him. He rubbed Samandriel's stomach again.

"I love you," Samandriel murmured.

"Love you too, Angelface," Adam told him.


End file.
